


The Fight

by NikAdair



Series: Flower Shop Lovers [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Klance Fight, flower shop au, klance, relationship doubts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: Klance gets into a fight and they both have their doubts about whether they're meant to last





	The Fight

It's not that Lance and Keith hadn't fought before. They had, always about petty things. Nothing that couldn't be fixed in a few minutes. But this one, Lance was scared he'd screwed up too badly. He didn't even remember what they had fought over, but it had lasted a good hour and ended with Lance in tears and Keith storming out of the house.

The door slammed shut and Lance sank to his knees, face in hand as he sobbed. Keith had taken the ring Lance had given him off, slamming it on the counter and just stormed out without so much as a word. A year and a half together just to end like this? Lance started sobbing harder at the thought. He tried calling Keith, but Keith wouldn't pick up. He tried texting him, but he wasn't answering. Lance threw his phone against the wall, making his way to their room.

He curled up in a ball on Keith's side of the bed, sobbing and clutching at the blanket. He couldn't leave him. Not like this. He just couldn't. Lance wailed into the blanket, not wanting to believe it. He could feel his heart being shattered, could feel the splintering and cracking as though it were a tangible thing. He cried for what seemed like hours before he fell asleep, a pain in his chest that he couldn't shake and a hole where his heart should be.

Keith stormed out, slamming the door behind him, feeling tears stinging his eyes. He was too blinded by his anger to think straight, all he knew was that he was angry. He couldn't stand to look at Lance, couldn't stand to hear him crying as he tried to apologize. He couldn't take any of it. Maybe his friends were right. Maybe him and Lance wouldn't work out after all. Maybe this whole thing was some cruel trick the universe was playing on him for something he did in a past life.

Keith kept walking, somehow ending up at Lance's flower shop. It was closed, but he knew where Lance kept the spare key. Walking in the back, he sat against the wall next to the bouquet bags, knees pulled up to his chest and head buried in his arms. He felt his phone going off, but he didn't want to check it. His heart was breaking for a boy he thought loved him. For a boy who he thought he had a future with. For a boy he loved with every fiber of his being. He couldn't take this pain.

He clutched at his chest as he cried, ugly, gut wrenching sobs escaping him. He couldn't do this. He couldn't let this end. He needed Lance. He needed his flower boy who never stopped talking. He needed the boy who would surprise him with random flower bouquets, with little gifts, with special dinners. He needed the boy he had fallen in love with, the boy he had promised to give forever too. Keith pulled out his phone, reading through all the texts and listening to all the voicemails, feeling his heart break even more. He needed to go back. He needed to fix this.

Keith opened the door hesitantly, listening for Lance, but it was silent. He walked in, turning to look at the counter. His ring was still there. Picking it up, Keith put it back on, clutching his hand to his shirt. He heard a whimper coming for the bedroom and headed in that direction. Keith saw Lance curled up in a ball, crying, but sleeping. He gently padded over to the bed, sitting next to him, rubbing small circles on his back.

"I'm so sorry Lance... I didn't mean to storm out like that... I didn't mean to ignore you... I didn't mean to hurt you like that..." His voice cracked at the end, and he felt tears starting to fall down his face. "I love you... I love you with everything that I have... I love your goofy smile and the way you babble and your voice when you get excited and the way you sing anytime you do anything and I love everything about you..." He felt Lance move and saw him sit up, eyes puffy and red from crying.

"Lance, I am so sorry, I was an idiot and I shouldn't have done any of this... Please, forgive me..." Keith ducked his head, and heard Lance start to cry. He pulled Lance into a tight hug as Lance sobbed into his chest, Keith crying along with him. He heard Lance mumble that he forgave him, but Keith knew it would take some time to fix this. And he would. He would fix this, even if it meant giving up everything for this boy. He couldn't let him slip away. He couldn't cause him anymore pain. _I love him, he's my world. I will do everything I can to make sure this boy is the happiest he's ever been. I love you Lance, forever and ever._

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Spotify while writing a previous installation and the song "Tall as Heaven" by Make Out Monday came on and I had the thought that it would fit their first big fight


End file.
